User blog:Headlessnewt/Shipgirls Watch Youtube
Ushio: Ooh, ooh, it's starting. Sazanami (Running the computer/projector): I know. From the top~ ''Video: Destroyers // Kimi Iro ni Somaru by Kosaya '' Fubuki: Oh, is it all of us? I'm excited! Sazanami: Potatoes shouldn't get their hopes up! Amatsukaze: Starting with Shimakaze, of course. Akigumo: Those famous panties! Shimakaze: Ou?! B-but Rensouhou-chan is cute. Akebono: Truth. Kamikaze: Oh, are we next? We're next! Look at us, we're moving! Hatsuyuki: Bit late to be impressed by movies. Kamikaze: Yes, but we're in COLOR. Asakaze: Isn't that Nagato in the back? Sazanami: NAGAMON KITAAAA~ Hamakaze: ... I like your hat, Matsukaze. Matsukaze: Oh, thank you, would you like to borrow it? Hamakaze: ...can I? Akizuki: Suzutsuki wasn't here for this part, so it had to just be us three. Shirayuki: The Akizuki-class is so cute together! Teruzuki: Thank you~ Oboro: Wait, Ryuujou-senpai? Akigumo: That is definitely not a destroyer, but, well. Hatsuyuki: No Boobs. Fubuki: I almost didn't recognize her without her kariginu coat. Mutsuki; 30th destroyer division, sortieing to dance! Kisaragi: It felt really good to be together with U-chan and Yayoi-chan. Yayoi: ...yeah. Uzuki: Isn't that Nagato-san again in the back? Sazanami: NAGAMON MATA KITAAAAAAA~ Miyuki; Oh, the german destroyers in different color uniforms! Lebe: The navy blue didn't look as good with the light background, so we went with this. Max: We look a bit more like the japanese serafuku this way, don't we? Hatsuyuki: Wow, Max is smiling there. Lebe: It's not like Max never smiles... Hatsuyuki: I feel like I've gotten a rare item drop. Amatsukaze: Rensouhou-kun is cuter than Rensouhou-chan. Shimakaze: Today I won't argue with you because I'm happy that we both got the same kind of appearance! Like sister ships should! Amatsukaze: We're not sister ships, though. Tokitsukaze: Not that you dislike the extra attention. Amatsukaze: Shut up! Sazanami: I saw black panties! Akigumo: So grown up! Amatsukaze: The peanut gallery can shut up too! Shigure: Ooh, the Akatsuki-class is wearing different clothes from their normal uniforms? Akatsuki: It's very ladylike, isn't it? Ushio: It's so cute! Hatsuyuki: The commander'll be disappointed though. Inazuma: Why's that? Hibiki: Longer skirts? Hatsuyuki: Hibiki wins~! Ikazuchi: Wait, was Nagato-san there when we filmed this? Sazanami: EVEN WHEN YOU'RE FILMING THINGS, NA-GA-MON! Murasame: Aah, but the 6th is so cute together~ Miyuki: Fubuki-class, checking in! Hatsuyuki: Fubuki-class, checking out. I'm glad we only did that much, I was tired with just that. Tokitsukaze: Not sure why I started off the Kagerou-class and not Kagerou-nee, but that's how it is. Hatsukaze: It's cause your dog ears are cute, Toki. Tokitsukaze: I don't have dog ears! Arashi: Oh, Hagi wasn't here for this, so we had Akigumo stand in. Akigumo: I guess it'd be just as strange for me to be with the Yuugumo-class as it is for me to be with the Kagerous... and this way I got to dance with Maikaze, that was nice, she's a good teacher. Maikaze: Thank you! You were a good learner! Miyuki: Wow, Arashi wears a thong? Arashi: Wait, what? Maikaze: Yeah, the camerawork here is a little questionable. Tanikaze: Not sure why I wound up with Yukikaze here, she refused to take off her binoculars for this, too. Even though they kept smacking her. Yukikaze: Yukikaze has to protect the fleet at all times! Sazanami: That pose is actually really hard to hold for a long time. Shiranui: Boring. Kagerou: Yeah, I wasn't happy with this being my only appearance, but at least the Kagerou-class looks good overall. Tanikaze: Here's the rest of the 17th. Ushio: They're a really popular group, aren't they? Akigumo: I saw Urakaze-panties! Urakaze: What?! I was sure the camera wouldn't catch them? Akigumo: Blue plaid~ Urakaze: Shit! Hamakaze: Isokaze, your smile here looks a little... Isokaze: What? That's my best smile for the admiral! Hamakaze: ... Kawakaze: Finally, the Shiratsuyu-class is here~! Umikaze: I don't appear in this, but I'm so proud of Kawakaze and Yamakaze! Yamakaze: *sigh* ...whatever. Ushio: But Yamakaze-chan, you look so happy here! Umikaze: She was so proud of herself when she first saw the footage, I think she looks really good. Ooshio: And now it's our turn! Kasumi: For like, ten seconds. Arare: Kasumi looks like she was having fun. Kasumi: I-I'm just a good actress! Shiratsuyu: And here's the rest of the Shiratsuyus! Saving number one for last! Hatsuyuki: You guys look kind of pale here. With the red eyes... are you vampires? Murasame: It's the lighting! Don't be silly! Who ever heard of a shipgirl vampire? Harusame: And the very last is Yuudachi-neesan! Hatsuyuki: The most vampire-looking of all shipgirls. Fubuki: Is that a dakimakura on the floor behind her? Shiratsuyu: Yeah, it's the admiral's. Hatsuyuki: Who's on it? Yuudachi: Shigure-poi. Shigure: Wait, that's my only appearance in this video? Yuudachi: Yep. Shigure: Is as a dakimakura in a school swimsuit? Yuudachi: Yep! Shigure: ... That's kind of frustrating... Category:Blog posts